User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together flag items for update? How could we flag items that will need a update soon? Factcheck would be ok i think, but before i add it to the mhytical weapons that are changing with lu47 i rather ask :) is there is a differnt flagging possible or if we should just wait for the lu and edit then? -- Chillispike 15:12, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I think the FactCheck tag would work okay for this but it's specific to the actual Facts that can be checked, not the facts that will *need* to be checked. I wonder if we wouldn't need another tag for those items upcoming. Maybe we can get Uberfuzzy and possibly Sassinak to weigh in here.--Kodia 15:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::The other thing about it is that we prolly will need a screenshot of the changed weapon since lootdb prolly doesn't have it at the day the update comes. It would allso help to keep track on where work is needed. -- Chillispike 16:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well that's the nature of the wiki. Not everything will be up-to-date. A screenshot would certainly be a bonus. Uberfuzzy just sent me a private message saying that he had a template in the works and would update it later today and link it. So, another template it is and we'll see what it looks like when he's done with his work for the day.--Kodia 16:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::whoops, forgot to post it here , can be put on both images and articles, will adjust its wording and categories auto-magicly. replaces the old . --Uberfuzzy 19:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::i completely forgot we have too :::::Replaced the with -- Chillispike 11:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Excellent. Thankyou. Nice work!--Kodia 12:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Introduction Greetings Koda. I am willing to help, I have found a useful way to learn. (Jump in with both feet :) ) I have used the info on here a lot, and I would like to give somthing back. My interests are the Armour sets and also just generaly helping. Dobe :Welcome! We're happy to have you, sir. Please feel free to add any info you have. If you're unsure of what to do or how to do it, please feel free to talk to one of the admins at any time, including me. We know there are a few things we do a bit differently around here and we know we use a lot of special templates, but please don't let these scare you away. If you have some information that we don't, please add it! Welcome and enjoy!--Kodia 13:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Runnyeye collection hi Kodia, with Runnyeye: The Gathering we got several new collection quests and also a Runnyeye EXPERT collection Quest Runnyeye: The Gathering: Standards of the Goblin Tribes but somehow the information i have to enter doesnt fit with existing templates (e.g. Kunark Expert Colelctions, EoF Expert Collections. The needed item to see the blue shinies is A Gigglegibber Courting Hat, please extend these templates, thanks !--Riola 11:25, 6 July 2008 (CEST) :Hi there. I just wanted to see if you could confirm something for me. The changes you're trying to make are for expert collections that are found in Runnyeye, but you can only see them while wearing the hat you linked, right? And the template changes that need to be made for the one new expert collection just exists for the one area only, right? Wearing the hat anywhere else doesn't allow you to see any additional shinies?--Kodia 18:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :exact !--Riola 06:05, 7 July 2008 (CEST) :See my request to update that template on its Talk Page. If we're making this change, we might as well differentiate between EoF and RoK blue shinies, no? --Lordebon 11:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Mastercrafted Armorset's hiya. I made a armorset for t8 mastercrafted armor Pristine Tailored Swiftcloth (Armor Set) and linked to all the parts of the set, normal and imbued under it and the Robe and Vest. Robe and Vest have same stats as far as i remember and only look different. This way it's would be possible to check out the whole set and his alternatives. Does that looks ok? -- Chillispike 17:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually that looks like a very good compromise for what we're trying to accomplish.--Kodia 17:49, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Dwarf character race images Hi Kodia. A couple weeks ago I happened to run across what I thought (and still think) is an error with the male and female Dwarf character race images. They're the same as the Barbarian images. I marked both as needing updates, thinking that the dwarf images had to be on the wiki correctly somewhere and maybe just needed to be moved around, but you removed that tag soon after. The images are still wrong as far as I can see. Am I misunderstanding something? -- HarshLanguage 03:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Your are absolutely correct sir. I made a mistake. The images are indeed wrong. I can't tell you why I removed the tags with no comment. It could have been a caching issue but they are indeed wrong and in need of replacement. I'll see that it gets corrected shortly.--Kodia 12:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::done. --Uberfuzzy 13:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Search Results I dunno who i should leave this for but why can we not program the search bar to be more of a universal case sensitivity (Ucase). It is very frustrating that when i type "three per foot" it can't find anything but if i search "Three per Foot" it finds something! Now when will we ever need to worry about the case sensitivity on the search results? If for some reason SOE decided they want to create 2 quests of the same name we can return 2 results on the search results pages. I understand we want it to be correct case for the info pages but to search??!!?!. Thanks, Solvan 02:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Solvan :Unfortunately this is something that burns our butts too. It's not possible. It's Wikia.com wide (our host) and something we've asked for, but it isn't there. That's why you'll frequently see us redirecting whacky capitalization on the site. Because of the insensitivity of case in searching, we're making extensive use of redirects. As a general rule for duplicate quests names (there are already a few in game), we would use what's called a "Disambiguation" page. Using your example, we would create a single page called "Three per Foot" that had two links in it: "Three per Foot (Zone 1)" and "Three per Foot (Zone 2)". We even have a special field altname that we use in templates to include the exact name that SOE uses when we cannot (like in the disambiguation example). That way when we link to sites like LootDB or EQ2Links, we send the exact search term that matches the game. Make sense? P.S. Sorry about deleting the unused portion of the template, but if SOE changes gear does the old version of that gear change on the player?... I thought they were notorious for leaving the nerfed gear in game but changing the new drops of the same gear creating 2 copies of same item. Also, on my page I edited earlier I left my version of the picture at the bottom and let the LootDB site pick up the examine window so if it ever changed it would be dynamic and left neat little links at the bottom of pic. My picture was bigger when I put it at the bottom of the page and was better quality (in my opinion). :Don't worry about deleting portions of the template. There's no way you could have known, which is why I made sure to leave you a note explaining. It's all good! In answer to your question, yes, SOE typically does change the gear in EQ2 (certainly there are a *few* examples of stuff they missed, but that's a very small list). Updating everyone's gear in game is how they plan to do all the gear changes that are upcoming with LU47. :As for the image on the page you created, I'll take a look at it to see what might be happening with the quality. It should be the same graphic and the same quality. I'm not sure what's happening without looking into it. If I find anything, I'll let you know.--Kodia 11:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! :) I've got to say, that was one way to make me feel welcome back, it's good to know there are still those dedicated players out and about. I just went and found my old account and remember right where I left off - back in 2007. With a 63 shadowknight and a few other odds and ends... but I'm looking into a fresh start now. :) Hopefully, we could play together? What server are you on? I just read your Bio and such, which I must give kudos for. I'll have ample time to start playing and get back in the rhythm for the next 5 weeks before college starts - then I'll have MORE time to devote to anyway I can help. I used to be the head guild master of The Wolfe Brigade, and ran The Kat Tet on W.o.W. for 3 years. I've also played through magic/melee/scouting/etc., so I like to think I can help out anyway possible! And as for the website - I'm one to dulge on looking up new and improved info, so I can do whatever I can to help make Wikia the best it can be. Thank you so much for the introduction, and I hope we can be killing enemies side by side soon enough. Friend in Arms, ADW :she's on blackburrow --Uberfuzzy 17:10, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Yep, Blackburrow it is. Though I have to mention that I'm going on vacation soon and will be away from the game and the wiki for about two weeks starting Friday 25 July.--Kodia 11:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) stat conversion I am trying to figure out adornments and the boost to stats each give. by adding a strength adornment, damage is increased by (?). if i add a staminia adonrment, health goes up by (?). I realise there are caps and there is a page to list the caps and formulas to derive them, what happens when the cap is reached? is there a soft cap with decreasing returns? -- Bruf bergl@dteenergy.com :Stats are on a diminishing returns curve, so you won't be able to find a simple linear formula, unfortunately. The "hard cap" is as I recall 15xlevel (may be +20 on top of that) but diminishing returns starts to take effect long before that. There is no "soft cap" per-se that I've identified, but you may be able to come up with something if you plotted out the curve. --Lordebon 20:24, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Remove link to Tradeskill Quests from EverQuest 2 Wiki:Main_Page? As per talking with you about the two big tradeskill quests pages, I combined the two pages to Tradeskill Timeline. Can you delete the link to Tradeskill Quests, since it is now a redirect? - Chalmo 11:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, noticed I can edit the template myself. :-) - Chalmo 11:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC)